Facades of Mine
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: mikan and the girls are in a gang called jigoku tenshis which means hell angels. at home they are kind and innocent but outside they are all mean and murderous. full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Facades of Mine**

Okay, third story only three more to go. LOLZ I have no clue how or where or when I got this idea, but it was probably during school when I was hanging out with my gang. No it ain't a real gang, it's really just a group of friends, but yea whatever. We each other two gangs; one for the girls and the other for the guys. Maybe this was where I got the idea from, oh well.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Reiko Sakura

**Summary:**Mikan Sakura has two facades, a false facade and a true facade. She uses her false facade at home and her true facade at school. At home, with Yuka and Izumi, her parents, her false facade is shown; a 'cute, bubbly, and well-behaved' girl. At school, she is known as the "Fallen Tenshi/Kuro Tenshi," but it is not known to her family. The only people who knows of her true facade are her loyal friends since preschool; Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Sumire, and her siblings; Ruka and Reiko. All of them, but Ruka, are in a gang with Mikan as the leader and Reiko as the vice leader. The name was decided by Hotaru; "Jigoku Tenshis" meaning Hell Angels. What if one day she encounters the other trouble maker, Kuro Neko, and his gang just so happens to be enemies with the Jigoku Tenshis? Their name was made by Yuu; "Jigoku Shounens" meaning Hell Boys. What happens when the rest of the Jigoku Tenshis have the same problem as Mikan; a false and true facade? Will Hell break loose when they clash or will they be lovers? What if he finds out about Mikan's past, her lover in the past, why he made her this way, and her false facade? Will he be able to make her forget him and make her fall in love with him? And what about the others? Why did they become this way? Will the rest of Jigoku Shounens help as well?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

It was a Friday night. It was very late past midnight for sure. In a dark alley, you can hear bones cracking and breaking, a few gun shots, knives being thrown around, punching, kicking, and anything else you can see or do in a gang fight. There were 6 girls in the alley and at least 30 men dressed in black. They each had an equal amount of people to beat up; 5 guys per girl. The girls were in their own uniforms. Each of them had their chest bandaged and a leather jacket depending on their color. It was either the sleeves were rolled up or one sleeve was up and the other down. They were all 16.

A girl with bubblegum waist length hair and navy blue eyes was seen throwing 5 kunais at her 5 enemies. This was Anna Umenomiya. Her chest was bandaged and had a hot pink miniskirt on. She had a pink leather jacket and the sleeves were rolled up. She had pink ankle boots. Her choice of weapons are kunais. She claims that they are easy to throw and are also easy to hold.

Next was a girl with sky blue waist long hair and pink eyes whom just threw 5 playing cards at her 5 enemies. Each of the card was an ace of some shape whilst the fifth card was a joker. This was Nonoko Ogasawara. Her chest was bandaged and she had navy blue capris on. She had a blue leather jacket and the sleeves were rolled up. She had blue ankle boots. Her choice of weapons are playing cards since she was claimed to be the best card player in the whole group. She always seemed to win when they were in the casinos. And so the gang relied on Nonoko to win when they went gambling.

A girl with raven shoulder length hair and purple eyes just shot her enemies' hearts. This was Hotaru Imai. Her chest was bandaged and had purple bermudas on. She had a purple leather jacket and her sleeves were rolled up. She had purple converse shoes. Her choice of weapon is her gun. She explains that it is really quick and is impossible to dodge the bullets.

A girl with green permed shoulder length hair and green eyes was shown thrusting her lead pipe at her 5 enemies. This was Sumire Shouda. Her chest was bandaged and had a green camo mid-thigh length skirt on. She had a green leather jacket on and her sleeves were rolled up. She had green converse. Her choice of weapons is a lead pipe as it can hurt or kill her enemies.

A girl with mid waist length raven hair and bloody red eyes that sometimes appears to be brown just shot her arrows at her enemies. This was Reiko Sakura, the leader's sister. Her chest was bandaged and had black mini shorts on. She had a black leather jacket and one sleeve was rolled up whilst the other was down. She had black knee length boots on. She chose her bows and arrows because she just enjoyed using her enemies as target practices and because she was skilled in archery.

The last girl was their leader. She had waist length brunette hair and brown eyes. She just jumped up and was directly on top of her enemies. They looked up and saw that the moon was behind her and it seemed like she had became one with the moon. Then she landed on the land and swiftly ran to her enemies thrashing and slashing through each and every one of them until they dropped dead on the ground. The name of the leader is Mikan Sakura. Her chest was bandaged and she wore red shorts. She had a black leather jacket and wore it just the same way that Reiko, her sister did. She had red leg warmers and black converse on. She chose her sword because she claims that it puts everything in half. If she were to put it on the middle of the moon, the moon is in half, but it is still together, and she wants to have everything in half. Just like she has a half.

The six girls each had a color that belonged to them. Anna was pink, Nonoko was blue, Hotaru was purple, Sumire was green, Reiko was black, and Mikan was both black and red. The six of them were friends ever since preschool and they were never separated. They went to Alice high school which had a dorm room for 6 people and was only optional like if you sleep in then a dorm room is something you need. That's why the girls sleep in the dorm room because they stay up all night getting into fights and therefore sleep in, and are always late, but the teachers never spoke of it as the girls also scare them. They decide that on weekends they would return home and during the night, they would go out and get into fights or go gambling, but their only escape route was their window which only meant jump directly down from the window or climb down from the tree that was next to their window.

Reiko, Mikan, and Ruka are triplets. Reiko is the oldest, then it is Mikan, and ends with Ruka being the youngest. Of course, their age difference is only an hour meaning that Reiko and Ruka are born 2 hours apart. What was surprising was where Reiko got her raven hair and red eyes from. They know that her eyes turn brown, but they didn't anyone in their family with that ability. It was the same with Ruka as how he got his blonde hair and blue eyes. Mikan was the only one that seemed like she was a perfect angel, but she wasn't. She's a perfect devil's child. The name of the gang was decided by Hotaru; Jigoku Tenshis standing as Hell Angels.

All of a sudden, they heard sirens. Jigoku Tenshis ran away, but their exit were blocked and their only choice was to climb over the wall which they enjoyed doing as kids so they were very skilled at climbing and was able to get out of the alley in a matter of seconds. When they were out of the alley, they changed so their parents wouldn't be suspicious seeing their daughters coming home from a fight and was covered in blood. They all changed into a sun dress of their color. Although none of them enjoyed wearing dresses they had to because at home the 6 of them were innocent, well, Hotaru and Reiko are calm, and in the outside word, everyone, including Hotaru and Reiko, are murderous.

They each had a role in the gang whether it was at home and outside. At home, everyone is innocent. Anna is very loud and enjoys cooking, Nonoko and Hotaru always studies, Sumire is a fashion freak, Reiko is just calm and stays in her room either painting or crafting, and Mikan is loud and does random stuff at the same time. Outside, everyone is murderous and quiet. Anna is calm and gets pissed off easily. Nonoko throws school supplies on the floor and threatens the person sitting next to her to pick it up for her, Hotaru does the same, but she points her gun at their face, Sumire counts bumping into her is considered as asking for a fight, Reiko throws her books at people and messes their art if they mess up or is better than her, and Mikan is calm and doesn't talk much, but when a fight is going on she barges in immediately and beats up everyone's ass.

Outside, they each have a role. Anna is a ninja, Nonoko is a gambler, Hotaru is a member of the FBI, Sumire is a Yankee, Reiko is an assassin as well as Mikan. Inside their house, Anna is a famous chef, Nonoko and Hotaru are the top 2 smartest people, Sumire is a model, Reiko is a famous archer, and Mikan is an actress, singer, and dancer. They all went their separate ways and headed home putting their uniforms in their bags.

* * *

Well, at least we know the rest of the Jigoku Tenshis have the same problem as Mikan. Please review.


	2. The Picnic

**Facades of Mine**

As promised here is chapter 2. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I've been busy and some personal things came up, but now I have some free time so I'm going to use it and update the stories! Enjoy ^^.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

**_Italics Bold-Stories  
_**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Reiko Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Picnic

Recap

**Outside, they each have a role. Anna is a ninja, Nonoko is a gambler, Hotaru is a member of the FBI, Sumire is a Yankee, Reiko is an assassin as well as Mikan. Inside their house, Anna is a famous chef, Nonoko and Hotaru are the top 2 smartest people, Sumire is a model, Reiko is a famous archer, and Mikan is an actress, singer, and dancer. They all went their separate ways and headed home putting their uniforms in their bags.**

End of Recap

As the six girls opened the doors of their house, they were greeted by their parents and just as soon as they saw their parents, their facial expressions changed. "Anna-chan~, how was school honey~?" asked her mother. "It was fun, Okaa-chan!! Ah! Outo-chan! Where is he?!" asked Anna. _"Ugh! It was so NOT fun. I don't even care about that damn old man. Spends too much time with his work more than his family."_ thought Anna. "Ah?! Papa hah? He's working right now!!" squealed her mother. _"I thought so."_ thought Anna. "Ah~" said Anna then pretending to sniff the air. "Hm~, what's that smell Okaa-chan?!" asked Anna running into the kitchen. "Oh, I made you a cheesecake!" yelled her mother. "It's your favorite, raspberries!!" "Wai~, arigatou, Okaa-chan!" yelled Anna. True, Anna loves raspberries as a child and still does. Her mother went into the kitchen after Anna. "By the way, why did you come home so late?" asked her mother. "Oh, I was hanging out with Mikan-chan and the others." said Anna already munching on her piece of raspberries cheesecake. "Ah, souka~" said her mother. The scenery changed to Nonoko.

Nonoko entered her house silently as to make sure she wouldn't wake up her father. The lights were out. When she closed the door silently, the lights suddenly turned on and there she met her father with his arms crossed. "Ehehe, hello, Outo-san." said Nonoko. He started tapping his foot. "Why are you home so late?" asked her father. "I was outside with Mikan and the others." said Nonoko nervously taking her sandals off. "Oh, ok. Are you hungry?" asked her father. Nonoko nodded her head. "Very." said Nonoko. Her father nodded his head. "There's food for you in the kitchen on the table." said her father walking up the stairs. As Nonoko walked to the kitchen, she muttered out "Stupid old man doesn't eat with his daughter." And so the scenery changed to Hotaru's house with her standing outside the gates.

She waited and waited until a man with green hair and glasses came outside the house. "Why are you out here so late?" asked the man. "Mikan dragged me." said Hotaru. "Mikan Sakura, hah?" asked the man. "Hai, Onii-san." said Hotaru. "I see, I guess you can stay out late if Mikan is related to the matter." said Subaru. Hotaru merely nodded her head. "Come inside. It must be cold out there. Now tell me of your adventures during the week." said Subaru opening the gates for Hotaru to enter. She opened her mouth about to say something. "I found out just last night." said Subaru letting her enter. Hotaru entered the house and sat on the couch with Subaru sitting on the other side whilst she began talking about her 'adventures.' It was okay for Hotaru to speak of these things since Subaru was the only guardian as their parents were on a business trip and Mikan, herself, and the others trust him dearly. The scenery changed with Sumire closing the door and started throwing her clothes out of the closet unable to decide what to wear for her 'date' tomorrow.

She threw skirts, shirts, shoes, socks, pants, anything!! Her sister was annoyed and so she threw the door open and stomped towards Sumire. "What in hell are you doing?" growled her sister. "I can't help it!! I have a date tomorrow and I don't know what to wear!!" yelled out Sumire continuing to throw her clothes everywhere. "Well, why didn't you say it earlier?! I could've let you borrow my clothes!!" yelled her sister running back to her room and back to Sumire's room with an outfit in her hands. It was a green tube top with a light green mini skirt. Sumire's eyes glittered. "Oh my GAWD!! That's perfect!!" screamed Sumire grabbing the clothes from her sister's hands. She ran into her bathroom and changed coming out wearing the outfit. Her sister's eyes glittered. "OH MY GAWD, YOU ARE SO RIGHT!! THAT IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!!" yelled her sister. Thankfully, their parents weren't home. "Just don't get it dirty when you're out fighting." said her sister. Sumire gave out a confused look. _"Shit, when did she find out?"_ thought Sumire. "Of course, from Mikan. She told me that only one person that you trust can find out and somehow she said that I was able to know of it." said her sister. Sumire bowed her head. "Onee-san, I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything." said Sumire. Truth be told, Sumire trusts her sister just as much as she trusts Jigoki Tenshis. "Hora hora, it's ok now. You must have your reasons as I have done the same you have." said her sister. "You were in a gang also Onee-san?" asked Sumire. "Of course, I still have the mark right here." said her sister pulled the right sleeve up showing a tattoo of rose, but it was black and withering. "We were the Black Roses. Those were the times, but then we were disbanded because the leader chose to leave." said her sister pulling the sleeve back down. "I didn't know you were in a gang." said Sumire fascinated. No, this ain't an act, she really IS fascinated. Her sister winked and the two of them talked about Sumire's sister's past life in the gang. And later, the scenery changed to a mansion with lovely flowers and a gate.

Reiko and Mikan were standing outside the gate just waiting. Reiko reached over and pressed the button. When they heard their maid say "Please wait, Oujo-sama." they took a deep breath, let it out, and put their facades on. They smiled at each other, but inside they were disgusted. Not because of each other, but because of their life in their mansion. The gates opened and the girls held hands and entered the mansion. They were later glomped by Yuka and Izumi, their parents, and were 'surprised.' "Hello, Okaa-chan! Outo-chan!" yelled Mikan with her bright smile on her face. Reiko nodded in recognition with a soft smile on her face. "Ah, Ruka!" said Mikan and ran over to hug him with a smile on her face. "Mikan nee-chan! Reiko nee-chan!" cried out Ruka happy to see that they came home in one piece. "Mou, I don't you not to call me that." said Mikan pouting. "He can't help it Mikan. He's being polite at least." said Reiko. "Yea, but he's an hour younger than me! And he's 2 hours younger than you." whined Mikan. Reiko sighed. "Just let the poor baby go and let ME give him a hug. You're practically suffocating him." said Reiko. "Eh?!" yelled Mikan and took a look at Ruka and saw that his soul was halfway out his body and Mikan immediately let go of him causing him to fall on the ground. Reiko grabbed Ruka and hugged him before throwing him over her shoulder and carried him to his room. "Oyasumi, Okaa-san, Outo-san." said Reiko. Yuka and Izumi nodded their heads in recognition.

"Reiko!! Come back here with MY Ruka!! He belongs to me!!" yelled Mikan. Yuka and Izumi had sweat drops on their head and the next thing they knew, or heard, were Mikan's footsteps on the stair running after Reiko yelling on and on whilst Reiko was running away forgetting that Ruka was on her shoulder. They stopped at Ruka's room and Reiko dropped him on the bed. "Ahh, finally." said Ruka in relief he was finally off of Reiko. She glared at him coldly. Then, their facades changed. "So how was the fight today?" asked Ruka seriously. Reiko shrugged her shoulders as well as Mikan. "Well, we almost got caught, but we got out one way or another." said Mikan sitting on the bed and Reiko followed after. "Oh...was anyone injured?" asked Ruka. "No one, just a few scratches and bruises here and there, but nothing too serious or life threatening." said Reiko. "Are you sure we should only allow one person from each family to know of this?" asked Ruka. Both Mikan and Reiko nodded their heads. "They're all trying so hard to keep being innocent that they don't even recognize the things that their family have done for them lately. Although in the past, they all had problems with their family, they don't recognize that all that has changed. So far, the three of us are the only who noticed." said Mikan. Reiko and Ruka raised an eye brow. "What?" asked Mikan looking at them. "That's very unlike you to say stuff like that." said Ruka. Reiko agreed by nodding her head.

"Who did you allow to know?" asked Ruka. "Well, with Anna and Nonoko, we still haven't been able to allow anyone yet, they both don't have anyone to trust, or so they think. They don't realize that there's a person for them to trust and that's each other." said Reiko. Ruka had a confused look on his face. "What she means is that Anna and Nonoko can trust each other, but they are both half sisters." said Mikan sighing. "But I thought-" "You thought wrong. Anna and Nonoko don't even know that they're related at all. Nonoko's missing mother is Anna's mother. That's why Nonoko dislikes her father for letting her mother leave them, but really their mother was someone they could trust also, but they don't have the strength to do so." said Reiko. "I'll tell their mother about this when they realize of their relationship with each other and if they can still stay alive knowing the fact that both their father stole their mother. They would probably fight over this, but that is their decision to fight." said Mikan. "With Hotaru..." said Reiko watching Ruka blush by her name along with Mikan staring at him. "We allowed Subaru to know of it." "Sumire, well, let's just say that we allowed her sister to know since she was in a gang also." said Mikan.

They heard someone knocked on the door and put their masks on. "Come in." said Ruka politely. In entered, Yuka and Izumi. "Outo-chan! Okaa-chan! Why are you in here too?!" asked Mikan in surprise. "Is it bad for us to be with our children whom we haven't seen since a week." said Yuka. "Okaa-san, it's only been a WEEK." complained the Sakura triplets. "So a week can be a long time to us old people, ne, anata?" asked Yuka to Izumi. "Yes it is." said Izumi looking the other way. "Aren't you just saying that to please her?" asked Reiko along with Ruka and Mikan staring at him. Yuka watched Izumi in curiousity. "..." Izumi was silent. "Anata, is this true?" asked Yuka tugging on his sleeve like a child asking to be carried. In reaction, he immediately ran out the room, in chibi-mode, with chibi-mode Yuka running after him yelling if it was true or not until she couldn't find him anymore, but really he was hanging on the chandelier above her head.

The Sakura triplets decided to sleep since it was very late and voted on whose room to sleep in. As usual, majority wins in the room of Reiko. 1) because both Mikan and Ruka loves Reiko dearly, 2) Reiko's room is the biggest out of the triplets, 3) because they would always sleep and play in Reiko's room as children, and 4) because they felt like it. The three of them changed into their pajamas and entered Reiko's room. Reiko was in a big black shirt with white shorts underneath and her hair was down neatly brushed. Mikan was in a light pink night gown that reached to her knees and her hair in two low pigtails. Ruka was in his bunny pajamas with a bear. The girls look at him and he tensed. "What are you looking at?" asked Ruka. "Bear. Why is Bear sleeping with us?" asked Mikan. Ruka lifted Bear so he was right in front of his face and stared at him. For a moment, he saw Bear's eyes glittered and the next thing they knew Ruka was on the floor and Bear was standing on the floor in his stance ready to beat anyone. He turned to Mikan and Reiko. Mikan and Reiko jumped up in surprise and somehow Mikan landed on Reiko's back. Reiko took a step backwards as Bear took a step forward. All was still and silent, until Bear jumped towards the girls and Mikan let out an ear splitting scream causing Yuka, Izumi, and the maids to enter the room.

They opened the room only to find Ruka, laying on his stomach, on the floor half concious and half unconcious, Mikan, on her back, and her soul was halfway out her mouth, and Bear in between them in his stance. "Eh, where's Reiko?" asked Yuka looking everywhere for her. Suddenly, a hand reached forward and grabbed Yuka's leg. In fear, Yuka turned slowly and looked down at the hand and was about to scream until she saw who it was. It was Reiko. She looked like she came back from the dead. "Okaa-san, get Bear out of my room, NOW." said Reiko before she dropped dead on the ground. Yuka, Izumi, and the maids looked at Bear. "Bear, come here, NOW." said Izumi with authority in his voice. Bear listened and walked to Izumi and he picked it **i dont know if bear is a he or a she** and sat him upon his shoulder. "Why is Bear in here anyways?" asked Izumi. Yuka appeared with Ruka's real teddy bear. "Baby Ruka mistakened Bear as his teddy bear." said Yuka and with that the triplets woke up. "Okaa-chan!! I'm not a baby anymore!! I'm 16 right now!" yelled Ruka with a blush on his face. And the next thing they knew he was reaching for his teddy bear, but Yuka kept it out of his grasp. Oh how she enjoyed teasing her youngest child.

Izumi grabbed Ruka's teddy bear from Yuka's grasp and she blinked twice before looking at her hands only to see that his teddy bear was in Izumi's hands as he gave the bear to Ruka. Ruka grabbed it quickly and held onto its paw and left it hanging just as he would as a child and sat on the bed waiting for Mikan and Reiko. Reiko and Mikan pushed everyone out the room and locked the door before jumping on the bed with Reiko on Ruka's left and Mikan on his right. "Oyasuminasai, Reiko nee-chan. Oyasuminasai, Mikan nee-chan." muttered Ruka sleeping hugging his bear. Mikan and Reiko gave each other a soft smile before replying back to Ruka. "Oyasumi, Ruka." said Reiko and Mikan. "Oyasumi, Mikan." said Reiko. "Oyasuminasai, Reiko." said Mikan. And then the three of them were fast asleep.

The next morning, the three woke up only to find each other in such a weird position. Mikan was halfway on the floor head first, her legs on Ruka. Ruka was upside-down and his foot was Reiko's face whilst she was hugging his leg. Every morning, they always woke up to find the others and themselves in a weird position. They removed each other and did their morning routines. Ruka was in a white shirt and black shorts. He had black converse on. Mikan was in a red tube top and white shorts. She had white sandals on and a flower beret on her. She brought along a tote bag for a change of clothes later that night. Reiko was in a black tank top and black miniskirt with fishnets on her arms and her hair down with black sneakers. They left their own ways afterwards and met their friends. With Mikan and the others, they met at the fountain in front of the station where they all first met. This was always their meeting place for anything and it was made to be the same time when they all met also.

When Mikan and Reiko arrived, the girls went onto the train to their stop; Hokaido. The train was crowded and the girls were pressed against each other sometimes against other people. They appeared to be uncomfortable, but inside they were really disgusted. They knew that each time they were pushed into someone, horrible thoughts started to invade their minds. They knew of this because this wasn't the first time that it's happened. At last the doors opened and they were at their stop and as soon as the door opened they immediately ran out the train hoping to get away from those horrid people. They were all taking a walk around Hokaido until they were in front a a golden gate. Anna stepped forward and pushed a button that was underneath a speaker. "Hello, how may I help you?" came a voice from the speaker. "My friends and I would like to enter." said Anna. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that." said the voice. "Do you know who you are speaking to?" asked Anna frustrated. "No, ma'am I do not and I do not care." said the voice. "Oh, but you will." said Hotaru stepping forward. "Who are you? What are you trying to do? I'm sending the securities there right now!" yelled the voice and they were surrounded by securities.

"Tch." said the girls silently. "Have you any clue who we are?" asked Mikan innocently. "No and we do not care." said one of the securities. "Well, now you do. I am Reiko Sakura." said Reiko. "Doesn't ring a bell." said another security. "Have you heard of the Imais? Sakuras? Shoudas? Ogasawaras? Umenomiyas?" asked Hotaru. Half of the securities flinched and the others seemed to realized who the girls were. All the securities dropped to the ground and started bowing asking for forgiveness and the voice that was talking to Anna came outside to check the noise and saw the securities bowing to the girls. "Just what in hell is going on here?!" yelled the old hag. Mikan and the girls turned around to the hag. "Oh, I'm so sorry, have these securities bothering you?" asked the hag when she realized that this whole time she was talking to Anna. Mikan nodded her head. "We were going to the amusement park that was located in Central Town which was moved here." said Hotaru. The hag understood and opened the gates for the girls and scolded the securities even though it was her fault she sent them.

The girls entered and each went to their own stores and told each other they would meet at the fountain in an hour. Anna went to a pastry shop to watch her people bake, Nonoko went into a book store to look for something to read, Sumire entered a designer store, Hotaru went to the technology shop, Reiko went window shopping buying whatever it was she felt like buying, and Mikan went straight to the Howalon shop and went to buy some things she needed. True to their words after an hour, they all met at the fountain, with their hands and arms full. Anna had bags of sweets and recipes and had a box with a ribbon around claiming that it was a cake she bought for them to eat. Nonoko had a couple bags full of books to study for the exams coming up along with some lunch for herself and the girls. Sumire had bought some designer clothes and hair products and bought the drinks. Hotaru had a cart behind her filled with mechanic parts and had bought the blanket for them to sit on. Reiko had a new bow strapped on her back and this time it was made out of a stronger type of wood and had new arrows that were now made of iron for quicker speed along with a bigger quiver to hold more arrows. Reiko had bought the napkins, forks, spoons, knives, etc. Mikan had at least 2 or 3 bags of Howalon boxes and bags of other things. In her hands was the biggest box of Howalon to eat.

When they all met at the fountain, they raised an eyebrow at each other and laughed walking towards the farthest and most empty Sakura tree. Everyone put their bags and stuff at the trunk of the tree and prepared for lunch. Hotaru took out the blanket and the girls all helped lay it out. The girls took what it was that they bought for lunch and took their shoes/sandals off before stepping on the blanket. They stood in their formation. Going from left to right was Mikan, Reiko, Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko, and then Anna. They all stood from one side of the blanket. Anna and Mikan took a step forward and gently put their box of Howalon and cake in the center of the blanket. They stood up and stood on the other side of the Jigoku Shoujos facing them, saluting their own salute that was given by Mikan.

Mikan stood straight and bold, her legs left no gap between them as they stood by each other, her left arm glued to her side whilst her right hand was in a fist and was over her heart, and her aura emitted a warrior's aura. Anna, on Mikan's right, was on her right knee, her head bent slightly, her left arm rested on her left knee, and her right hand over her heart. Nonoko and Reiko took a step forward and awaited for Mikan to speak. "Nonoko. Enter. Reiko. Enter." said Mikan. Nonoko walked forward followed by Reiko. Nonoko and Reiko put the food/stationary next to the boxes, knelt before Mikan and Anna and stood next to them. Reiko on the other side of Mikan, bowing so that her hair falls over her shoulders and covers her face, right hand in a fist covering her heart, and left hand holding onto her right hand. To others, this seems like Reiko was weeping, but deep inside, she really was, and the only ones to ever notice this was Jigoku Shoujos. Nonoko, standing next to Anna, left leg forward and right leg somewhat behind the left, left arm was wrapped around her body whilst her right hand was holding onto her heart as if it was shattering, and her head bent slightly. Hotaru and Sumire stood boldly and walked to Mikan. They both placed the drinks and cups next to the stationary and stood up filling in the gap. Hotaru was standing straight and her hands were both in fists staying by her sides. She looked as if she was waiting for her orders. Sumire wrapped her arms around her body and bowed slightly.

"Jigoku Shoujos." said Mikan and everyone knelt down, their hands reached to the center until they touched. "As the leader, I, Mikan Sakura, grant you this meal as a token of my graditude for staying with me this past week. Reiko." said Mikan. "As the co-leader, I, Reiko Sakura, accept this meal that is given by Mikan Sakura, and will forever protect her as her older sister." "I, Hotaru Imai, accept this meal that was given by Mikan Sakura. I am forever grateful for being my best friend for as long as I can remember." "I, Sumire Shouda, accept this meal as a generous offer made by Mikan Sakura. I thank you for the offer." "I, Nonoko Ogasawara, will accept this wonderful meal given by Mikan Sakura. I forever thank you when gathering me into Jigoku Shoujos." "I, Anna Umenomiya, accept this meal that was granted by Mikan Sakura. May the demons and devils watch over us and protect us." finished Anna. The girls smiled at one another and released their hands and started eating. "Mikan?" asked Nonoko. "Hm?" asked Mikan. "Nevermind. I'll tell you when we're done eating." said Nonoko smiling at Mikan. Mikan smiled in return and continued eating. After half an hour of eating, they placed their hands over the box again. The girls opened their mouths and spoke at the same time. "We thank you demons and devils for allowing us this great meal. Please continue watching over us." said the girls and released their hands again. "Now, about that question, Nonoko." said Mikan. "Oh! I was hoping that you would tell us another one of your stories again!" said Nonoko eyes glinting. "Yea!! The one with all the adventures you had as a child before you met us!!" yelled Anna. Mikan sweat dropped. "Why not have Reiko tell the story? She's a better story teller than I am." said Mikan. "Yea, but we wanna hear YOUR stories!!" yelled Anna and Nonoko. "Okay, only because you want me to." said Mikan. "Yey!" yelled Anna and Nonoko and jumped up and down in bliss.

Mikan sighed. _"Don't they know that these stories never end in happy endings?"_ she thought to herself. Jigoku Shoujos wanted to hear Mikan's stories so they huddled around her. Reiko was sitting on the trunk of the Sakura tree with Mikan leaning on her shoulder. Their bags were in Hotaru's cart which was on the blanket. Anna's head was snug on Mikan's lap whilst Nonoko's head was snug on Reiko's lap. Sumire and Hotaru were laying on their stomach, elbows rested on the ground, head in hands, and legs were swinging waiting for Mikan.

**_"Long long ago, there was a young brunette girl with brown orbs who was playing with her dog, Belle. 'Belle!! Stop that!!' the girl cried out surrendering to the dreadful drools the dog made on her, yet, the dog didn't stop drooling on her until a voice called out. 'Belle! Come here, girl!!' yelled a girl with raven hair and red eyes entering the scene. 'Woof.' the dog barked in recognition and ran towards the other girl. The brunette got up and wiped her face while the other girl suffered the drools, but inside she enjoyed Belle's company. 'Belle, sit, girl. Sit.' said the raven hair. Belle obeyed and sat allowing the raven hair to stand up. 'Good girl.' said the raven hair tossing Belle a treat before the dog ran back into the house. 'Reiko Onee-chan. Tank you for helping me.' said the brunette. 'It's okay Mikan. No need for thanks. Let's go look for Ruka.' said Reiko. Mikan nodded her head vigorously and held hands with Reiko, skipping and looking for this person called Ruka. It took them 5 hours to find Ruka. They searched high and low, kitchen, veranda, porch, forest, park, yard, swimming pool, bedrooms, etc, and they found him in bed sleeping. There was a blonde boy on the bed whom had gorgeous blue eyes._**

**_'Onee-chan, Wuka is sleeping.' said Mikan. 'Yes, I can see that and it's time for YOU to sleep, too.' said Reiko when she noticed that Mikan just yawned. 'No!! I don't need to sleep! I don't want to sleep!' yelled Mikan throwing a tantrum. 'Mikan Sakura, go to bed now.' said Reiko sternly glaring at Mikan. Mikan, who was scared, entered the bed which Ruka was sleeping on and fell asleep immediately. Reiko sighed. 'So she says. Doesn't want to sleep yet she ends up sleeping.' said Reiko before covering Mikan and Ruka with their blanket. She turned off the lights and slipped into the bed between Mikan and Ruka. Reiko stayed awake for an hour making sure that Mikan and Ruka were fine and prepared to leave the room, but two arms shot up and grabbed her. She looked behind only to see that both Mikan and Ruka reached towards Reiko muttering about not leaving them. Reiko sighed and fell back onto the bed and fell asleep with Mikan and Ruka in her arms. __'It's so hard to believe that I'm the oldest by an hour or two and yet I treat them as if I'm their parents.' were her thoughts before she fell asleep._**

**_When Reiko was asleep, a slight movement was made outside the window. A figure appeared outside the window and it reached the window ready to open it, but hid immediately when he saw Mikan made a movement. When he was sure that the Sakura triplets were asleep, he continue to open the window silently a slight squeak was made and he stopped immediately. All was still and quiet, but the chirpings of the crickets trying to get the other crickets. He stepped inside slowly left foot before right foot, his abdonimals, his chest, head, and lastly his arms. He walked towards the Sakura triplets and stepped on one of Mikan's rubber duckies. He twitched and looked down and the rubber duck and silently made his way towards the Sakura triplets. When he was only inches away from their bed, a cage suddenly fell down caging him inside, lights went on brightly into his face, and the Sakura triplets surrounding him. Mikan was holding onto a bright laser light and shined it onto his eyes, Ruka was holding onto his teddy bear yawning, and Reiko was holding onto Ruka glaring holes into the stranger._**

**_'Well, well, well. Who do we have here?' said Reiko. 'I dunno.' said Mikan. 'I wasn't talking to you.' said Reiko emotionlessly. 'What business do you have here? And with us?' 'Heh.' the stranger said. 'I'm here to kidnap you.' 'Um, we already know that, mister.' said Ruka kindly. 'Ruka! Don't be polite to this man here!' scolded Reiko. 'But you said I had to be kind to others.' wailed Ruka. 'Only when they aren't in cages!' yelled Reiko. Ruka nodded his head and Reiko sighed in defeat. 'I guess you leave us no choice then.' said Mikan and pulled onto a rope that was suddenly by her side. Suddenly the cage was pulled back up and everyone blinked in confusion especially Mikan. 'NANI KORE?!' yelled Mikan throwing the laser behind her. 'Dou shita no?' grinned the stranger. 'Hell, we're gonna die!!' cried Ruka and with that Reiko sighed once again. A rope suddenly appeared next to her head and with her free hand, she reached towards the rope and pulled. Suddenly, the ground beneath the stranger opened and he continued walking before he realized that he was walking in mid-air and fell inside the dark hole. 'AHHHHH!!' screamed the kidnapper and Reiko lets go of the rope as the door closed up. 'Isn't it time to pick up Hotaru?' asked Mikan pointing at the clock that was hanging above the window. Reiko took a look at the clock along with Ruka and both screamed. 'HELL! WE'RE LATE!!'_**

**_Mikan, Reiko, and Ruka all ran out the room and went to get changed. 'Since when did getting rid of the shit took so long?!' yelled Mikan in her room putting on a black skirt. 'What colorful language. I wanna say some shit too.' said Ruka before slamming the door shut. 'Mind your mouth unless you want me to get some soap!' yelled Reiko down the hall getting the lunch ready. 'Hai!' yelled Mikan and Ruka and hurried down the hall. They waited patiently for Reiko to arrive at the front door. She raised an eyebrow. 'Nani, Onee-chan/sama?' said Mikan and Ruka at the same time. 'Betsuni. It's strange to see you two waiting for me patiently.' said Reiko. Mikan and Ruka stared at each other and realized they weren't themselves. Actually, none of them felt like each other anymore. It was as if...as if they all changed overnight. Reiko's eyes became more sharper, holding something new, her raven hair more darker, yet shinier. Mikan's eyes became a darker shade of brown, her hair longer and more darker. Ruka's eyes were from ocean blue to sea-green blue, and perfectly blond hair to dirty blond. They all stared at each other and realized something else. They did some things they normally wouldn't do. _**

**_Mikan and Ruka would never use colorful language as they know what would happen to them and Reiko had never threatened her younger siblings. Ruka never slam the door, Mikan never wore black because it scared her, and Reiko would never make lunch because she was too lazy for that. Strange, they tried thinking of what happened last night. Suddenly, a thought popped into their thoughts at the same time. 'That's it! It must have been that kidnapper!!' yelled the triplets at the same time. Ruka took his cell phone, called Hotaru, and told her that they would be late and would come no later than an hour. 'Ruka, you never stuttered!' yelled Mikan. Ruka's eyes widened catching the truth that he never would thought would happen, though, it already did. 'Come on!' yelled Reiko running into their dungeon AKA their basement with Mikan and Ruka following behind her. They found the intruder in one of the cells laughing over nothing, it seemed like he was drunk. Reiko motioned to Ruka and Mikan to watch her back as she unlocked the cell and entered. 'What have you done? Why have we changed?' asked Reiko with venom in her voice. Strange, it didn't scare herself nor Mikan and Ruka. The intruder laughed some more. 'Stop it. Stop the laughing!' yelled Reiko kicking the man. 'Why I didn't do anything, and, yet, at the same time I did.' said the man. 'What are y-' Ruka spoke up and was interrupted by Reiko. 'If this is a riddle, tell me the answer. I don't LIKE riddles.' said Reiko emphasizing like. 'Of course you don't. You never enjoyed riddles.' said the man looking into her eyes. _**

**_Just for a moment, Reiko's eyes widened before they returned to its original state. 'Answer my question, asshole.' said Reiko. 'Now now, don't be so mean to your godfather.' said the stranger with a smirk on his face. 'Eh?! GODFATHER?!' yelled Ruka and Mikan in surprise. 'Tch. Looks like I couldn't keep it for too long.' whispered Reiko to herself. 'Yes, Uncle Reo.' said Reiko being silent. 'Now answer my question!' yelled Reiko. 'Nah uh uh. Say the magic word first.' said Reo. Reiko growled. 'Please answer my question, Uncle Reo.' said Reiko through her gritted teeth. 'Okay, better, but you need to lose the gritting next time.' said Reo. 'Yes, many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many-' Reo was cut off. 'Yes, we get it already!' yelled Mikan. Reo coughed. 'Yes, many many and so forth days ago. The day when you all woke up only to find yourselves light-headed. The night before that, I took you into my lab and experimented on you and now I can make everyone like me!! Bwuahahahahaha!' laughed Reo evilly. And then..."_**

Mikan stopped telling the story as everyone, but herself and Reiko, had fallen asleep. Mikan giggled softly and Reiko just gave her a raised brow in question. "What? They're sleeping." whispered Mikan. "Sleep." said Reiko to Mikan. Mikan shook her head furiously and when Reiko glared at her, Mikan immediately closed her eyes and fell to sleep. Reiko shook her head softly and sighed. She took Nonoko off her lap and stood up. She stuffed her hands into her bag and grabbed a blanket and 2 big pillows to hold 3-5 people each. She took the pillows and rested them on the trunk of the tree. She rested Mikan in the middle of the pillow with Anna on her right and Nonoko to her left. Next she had to carry Sumire and Hotaru towards the others slowly and carefully so she wouldn't get hit when they move around. She rested Sumire next to Nonoko and Hotaru next to Anna. She unfolded her blanket and rested it upon Mikan and the others. She leaned down and gave them each a kiss on their foreheads before walking away deeper into the woods which was hidden behind the Sakura tree. Why would she leave them behind and go straight to the woods?

* * *

Yes!! I managed to finish it, though, I really didn't mean for it to be like this. I meant for Natsume and his crew to appear in this chapter, but I ended up doing a different plot, but I promise you that Natsume and his crew WILL appear in the next chapter!! Please review and thanks for supporting me!!


	3. Jigoku Shounens

**Facades of Mine**

Okay, just as I promised, Natsume and his gang would appear in this chapter and they will!! Sometime during the middle of this chapter and so forth, they WILL appear! And there are also going to be surprises along the way...I hope. XP Enjoy!

OH NO!! Thanks sapphireangel09 for telling me that i accidentally calld Jigoku Tenshis Jigoku Shoujos!! Thanks soo much for telling me! the truth is...i was recently watching jigoku shoujo while making the chapter before so i got them mixed up...hehe ^^;;....im so glad u noticed...i wont promise that ill fix the mistake rite away but i will edit it when i finish this story bcuz i would like to edit it all at the same time rather than one by one. Anyways, thx for telling me! This chap is dedicatd for u i rly hope u enjoy it!!

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

**_Italics Bold-Stories  
_**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Reiko Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Jigoku Shounens

Recap

**Mikan stopped telling the story as everyone, but herself and Reiko, had fallen asleep. Mikan giggled softly and Reiko just gave her a raised brow in question. "What? They're sleeping." whispered Mikan. "Sleep." said Reiko to Mikan. Mikan shook her head furiously and when Reiko glared at her, Mikan immediately closed her eyes and fell to sleep. Reiko shook her head softly and sighed. She took Nonoko off her lap and stood up. She stuffed her hands into her bag and grabbed a blanket and 2 big pillows to hold 3-5 people each. She took the pillows and rested them on the trunk of the tree. She rested Mikan in the middle of the pillow with Anna on her right and Nonoko to her left. Next she had to carry Sumire and Hotaru towards the others slowly and carefully so she wouldn't get hit when they move around. She rested Sumire next to Nonoko and Hotaru next to Anna. She unfolded her blanket and rested it upon Mikan and the others. She leaned down and gave them each a kiss on their foreheads before walking away deeper into the woods which was hidden behind the Sakura tree. Why would she leave them behind and go straight to the woods?**

End of Recap

A girl with raven hair and red eyes was walking around aimlessly in the woods. Every couple minutes her eyes would glimmer to brown. After knowing that she was far away from the Sakura tree, she sat down on the trunk of a random tree, hugging her knees and her head on her arms sideways. Her hair was flowing over her shoulder to the floor shining as bright as it could showing its radiance. She was staring at a random tree before a tear rolled down her face. She sighed and rested her face on her arms. She took a deep breath and a sob was heard. She kept quiet and refused to let her tears fall anymore. A minute or two later, she chuckled softly and falsely and yet tears still ran down her face. "Why?" she whispered quietly. _"Why did you had to leave me here? You had a choice and you should've stayed with me. I shouldn't have convinced you to go. I thought you were going to say you wanted to stay." _she thought as more tears ran down her face. "Come...back. Come back to me." she whispered ever so softly.

She heard a twig snap from behind her. She immediately stood up and raised her guard. "Who's there?" she asked her face still tear stained. A boy with black messy hair and brown eyes stepped from behind the tree and walked up to her. "A lovely lady like you shouldn't be crying in a place like this." he said wiping her tears with his thumb. She slapped his hand away. "I don't need to be told that from someone like you." she said with venom her tears threatening to fall once more. If she kept talking to this boy, she would end up in a mess soon. He neared his face towards her so that his breath was on her cheek. She blushed, but it was gone as soon as it came. "If you cry one more time, I'll do something that you'll regret." he said. "Psh. I won't regret anything." she said her tears falling down. The boy looked at her before licking her tears from her chin to her eyes causing her to close her eye on instinct. Her face was holding a tint of pink, but her composure was still there. He pulled back and smirked from the look of her face. Unfortunately for Reiko and fortunately for the boy, she still cried and sobbed in front of him. He neared his face towards hers. "Are you sure you won't regret this?" he asked her looking in her beautiful red eyes that shimmers brown. "Positive. It's not as if you're gonna kiss me you know." she stated. He raised a brow in amusement.

"Hm. You sure you won't regret...this." he leaned in towards her and kissed her lips causing her eyes to widen in shock and pain as her face started to turn a bit red. As soon as he kissed her, he pulled back. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. Seeing as how she was speechless, he smirked. "Oh, I guess you still don't regret this. What about this, then?" he said grabbing her body and pulled it closer to his keeping his arms wrapped on her waist and kissed her once more. This kiss was much longer than the last one. When she reached to her senses, she started pushing him, but no matter her strength, he would always be stronger than her. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance and when she still refused, he moved his hands around and found the spot. Her tickle spot and tickled her there causing her to laugh and he grabbed this chance and he stuck his tongue in her mouth and explored the caravan.

She was furious now and grabbed for her bow and arrows when she realized that she left it with the others and had to resort to Plan B. She slapped his hard and she cried even harder. He reached his cheek where a red mark was left behind and smirked. He wolf whistled. "Damn, you're feisty and I love feisty girls." he said before leaving. "Goodbye, Reiko." and disappeared somewhere. When he was gone, Reiko fell to the ground her face in her hands and sobbed away. _"I'm so sorry, Kai. I couldn't keep my promise. I'm sorry. Is this the reason why you left because you knew I was going to break it?"_ she thought and walked whilst wiping her tears away. She walked as if a zombie would. As good as her senses were, she was unaware of a pair of crimson eyes staring at her before smirking. "Looks like I was right to make him a part of Jigoku Shounens." and disappeared.

She returned only to see that Jigoku Tenshis were still sleeping and smiled softly before checking her eyes were okay. She took a deep breath. "JIGOKU TENSHIS TACHI! WAKE UP!!!" she yelled causing everyone to jump up in alarm and took their weapons out in their stance still half asleep. "Who?" said Anna. "What?" said Nonoko. "When?" said Hotaru. "Where?" said Sumire. "Why?" said Mikan. **haha i no mi n mi friends would do this all the time **Reiko chuckled. "I say so. You were sleeping. A few hours ago. Underneath the Sakura tree duh. Cuz I told you to." she said smirking. "Oh." everyone, but Reiko, cried out. [*o*]

Reiko sweat drops to everyone's reactions. "Yea, let's go." she said getting her bow and arrows on before getting her bags. They finally found the amusement park they were going to and played there all day, well, that was after their chauffeurs picked up their bags and took them home into their rooms. They each went into a booth based on their abilities as members of Jigoku Tenshi. Reiko was in an arching contest, Anna was in a dart throwing booth, Nonoko was somewhere in a booth gambling and winning, Hotaru was in a water shooting game, Sumire was in a booth of where she threw balls at the three bottles, and Mikan was in a booth singing off and defeating other people. They all met at the fountain once again, but this time, a surprise was waiting there for them. There, sitting on the fountain wall, were five boys just attracting attention from the females that were walking by.

The one with messy raven hair and crimson eyes seemed to be the leader as he was in the center and most of the females were swooning to him. **i think u guys will no who this guy is[to ur rite].** Another had sea-green eyes and dirty blond hair whom looked so innocent, but really he wasn't. A boy who had dirty blond hair and light brown eyes were seen with a book just reading it flipping through the pages. The fourth had dirty blond hair and brown eyes and was seen splashing the fountain water on people who past by. And the last had green eyes and let's just say....he was bald. When the one with crimson eyes realized their prey was here, he stood up and walked towards them with his gang. Mikan glared at him and everyone else, but when she looked at the one with sea-green eyes she just nodded earning a concerned look back. She only waved her hand showing that she'll be careful no matter what.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked the raven hair. He shrugged his shoulders causing a vein to pop. "Just here to see our prey." said the baldie. "Oh yea?" asked Sumire. "Yea." he said and that started the glaring contest between themselves. Anna tried to step forward, but the one with brown eyes blocked her way. "Move the fuck away." she said through gritted teeth. "No." he said with a smirk. "You are so going to regret it!" she yelled getting into a fight with him causing smoke to appear censoring all the parts. The one whom Mikan nodded to stepped forward to tell Reiko something until he saw Hotaru holding a picture of him. "IMAI!" he yelled causing her heart to fall, but she kept telling herself 'it will end soon'. And so the chase began around the fountain. Nonoko was walking towards Mikan when a book was aimed towards her. She caught it and crushed it. "You filthy being. Get the hell away from me!" she yelled lunging towards him and they also had a cat fight similar to Anna's. Reiko put her arm in front of Mikan telling her to stay away until a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes appeared in front of Reiko. "I don't think so, lovely lady." he said smirking. "Oh that's right. Meet our member from years ago, whom just decided to show up for once....Kai Soma." the leader said. Reiko's eyes widened slowly and fell to the floor gaping at Kai. She trembled due to the memories she just had.

_"Reiko!" a 6 year old boy yelled out. "Nani?" Reiko turned around smiling. "I have to tell you something important." he said face turning serious. "Ask away." she said. "I...I'm moving...to America." he said. "Eh?" she said and tears fell down her face. "It...they won't stop." she continued crying and wiping her tears. "Don't cry. I want to see you smile before I leave." he said. Reiko swallowed her sobs. "When are you leaving?" she asked. "Soon." he said. "What?! You haven't told me anything at all until the last minute?!" yelled Reiko getting a temper and chased the boy. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to cry over it all the time!" he yelled. "But I can stay here if I want." he added. "Then stay." said Reiko holding onto his hand. "If I stay, I can always be with you-Reiko blushes-, but if I go to America, I can finally meet my mother and live with her." he said. Reiko took some time registering what he said into her head before smiling softly. "Then go. There will be a time when we meet in the future someday somewhere." she said. "Ok." he said smiling. He kissed her cheek and she blushed. "Promise me that until I come back you won't let anyone else kiss you?" he asked. She nodded her head and smiled. "Only if you promise not to let anyone, but me, kiss you." she said. "Deal." he said giving her a peck on her lips causing them both to blush. He held onto her hands and was serious again. "Reiko...I want to tell you that I love you." he said smiling. She smiled back. "I love you too." she said. By the time she finished returning his affection for her, he was taken away. "REMEMBER, WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER IN THE FUTURE ONE DAY, REIKO!" yelled the boy. "I WILL! YOU REMEMBER TOO! I'LL MISS YOU, BUT I'LL SEE IN THE FUTURE! SEE YOU LATER, KAI!" she yelled. "BYE!!!!!!!" Kai yelled back._

"No. It can't be." she said softly drawing her hand to cover her mouth as tears trailed down her face. Just by seeing her tears made Mikan dropped to the ground and comforted Reiko. Soon shouts from Jigoku Tenshis, excluding Mikan, Reiko, and Hotaru, were heard after a slap from them. "YOU NEVER LOVED ME FOR ME!" causing Hotaru to stop and Ruka to run into her causing them both to blush but lost it completely, Reiko to keep gaping at Kai, and Mikan to look at everyone. There she saw Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire on their knees crying, their hands covering their face, and a red mark on the boys' face. They all touched their cheeks and their hands were clenched in fists. "I did love you, Anna. I still do, can't you come back to me?" he said reaching towards her before she slapped it away and using the rest of her strength and ran to Mikan and Reiko hugging Reiko's waist. Hotaru and Ruka came to the scene. "Oh God. Reiko nee-chan! Are you okay? I thought we weren't able to cry unless it wore off! I was meaning to tell you this until Hota-Imai drew me away!" he said holding onto Reiko still not having a reaction from her. "You never did what I wanted you to!" yelled baldie losing his cool. "I did everything you asked me to! I let you go out to clubs to flirt with other girls and get drunk. I left you alone when you yelled at me for it. What more do you want from me!" Sumire yelled crying her face in her hands running towards Hotaru whose arms were around her. Baldie reached out to her, but pulled his hand back and punched the tiled ground. "You used your chemicals on me!" yelled the boy with the book. "No! You took it and poured it on yourself just to gain attention!" Nonoko yelled and ran to Mikan's arms.

"What are you trying to do here?" Mikan said. "Nothing. I only wanted to clear things up, Sakura." said the leader. "Hyuuga, get your gang and your asses away from here now!" said Mikan with venom. He only shrugged his shoulders and walked away with the rest of the Jigoku Shounens, except Ruka whom stayed behind, walking behind angry. Jigoku Tenshis were in a mess now. Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka were comforting Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Reiko. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire forgot everything about their past lives until the three boys spoke of it causing everything to turn. Reiko was still on the ground staring at the place where Kai was standing on. She was finally brought back to Earth when Anna squeezed her too hard. She suddenly chuckled which caused everyone's eyes to fall on her. "Isn't this weird? The usual evil, mysterious Jigoku Tenshis will never cry over something like this. Let's just move on. Life ain't fair and it would never be. Let's go." said Reiko standing up. Hearing this from Reiko who had the most pain overall made Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire stop crying and returned to normal and they all stood up going back into their homes and slept away while some people are just dreaming about beating up/being with the one they were with.

* * *

Wow, haha. That was unexpected for them to meet this way. I completely forgot about the amusement park until I read back to the previous two chapters to get some ideas running through my head again to remember them and that worked. Hoped you enjoyed it, please review. ^^


	4. Truce

**Facades of Mine**

I'm sorry for updating so late! I had so much homework and I have to learn a foreign language(Spanish) on my first year too! Well, some of you asked me about why Natsume and Mikan never had a past and why the others did. This chapter might clear things up, if not, then most of it will. Enjoy!!

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

**_Italics Bold-Stories  
_**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Reiko Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Truce

Recap

**"What are you trying to do here?" Mikan said. "Nothing. I only wanted to clear things up, Sakura." said the leader. "Hyuuga, get your gang and your asses away from here now!" said Mikan with venom. He only shrugged his shoulders and walked away with the rest of the Jigoku Shounens, except Ruka whom stayed behind, walking behind angry. Jigoku Tenshis were in a mess now. Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka were comforting Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Reiko. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire forgot everything about their past lives until the three boys spoke of it causing everything to turn. Reiko was still on the ground staring at the place where Kai was standing on. She was finally brought back to Earth when Anna squeezed her too hard. She suddenly chuckled which caused everyone's eyes to fall on her. "Isn't this weird? The usual evil, mysterious Jigoku Tenshis will never cry over something like this. Let's just move on. Life ain't fair and it would never be. Let's go." said Reiko standing up. Hearing this from Reiko who had the most pain overall made Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire stop crying and returned to normal and they all stood up going back into their homes and slept away while some people are just dreaming about beating up/being with the one they were with.**

End of Recap

It's been 3 days since the encounter of Jigoku Shounens and Jigoku Tenshis. Mikan was still pissed that Jigoku Tenshis were a wreck during their last encounter, but they're doing better now, less tears and more gang fights. They don't hang out with each other anymore causing students to think Jigoku Tenshis had broken, but it's only a temporary split. They all wanted to be alone for a while. Mikan stayed in class looking out the window so absent minded. Reiko ditched class and went to the rooftop to think laying on the floor. Anna remained in her room worrying her mother to no end. Sumire had ran away from home and lived in an alley picking fights from people who entered her alley. Nonoko leaves the house, but doesn't enter the school, instead she goes out to the forest to calm down. Hotaru was worried about everyone along with Ruka. Hotaru and Ruka watched everyone and hoped that everything would be alright.

One night, Mikan decided that everything shouldn't have to be like this and called a meeting to discuss about this important day. "Alright, Jigoku Tenshis. Today is a very important day," said Mikan with her katana in her hands. "Today is the day that we let go of our worries and become normal teenagers," said Hotaru interrupting Mikan. "Hah? How did you know I was going to say that Hota-chan?" whined Mikan holding onto Hotaru's legs. "Of course I remember today's our 5th anniversary that Jigoku Tenshis were formed. Even everyone else knew about it that's why we temporarily split baka." said Hotaru and Mikan looked at everyone to see a smile on their faces. "Oh....okay then! Let's go to the amusement park then!" yelled Mikan marching to the direction of the amusement park until a hand grabbed her collar stopping her from moving any further. "Mikan....your appearance?" asked Sumire causing Mikan to look down. "Oh...I don't have any spare clothes." "That's why we brought some clothes with us!" said Anna and Nonoko at the same time flashing bags with their clothes inside. "Okay, let's change then." and almost a minute later they all changed and threw away their toy weapons. Repeat TOY weapons they knew never to bring real weapons on their anniversaries anyways.

They all changed from rags and torn clothes to clothes that seemed more fitting for their age causing guys that walked past them to gape at their beauty and girls to glare in envy. Anna was wearing a pink knee high dress that had long sleeves with pink ballet shoes. Her hair was was flowing along with the wind and her navy blue eyes contained innocence that was only shown once a year. Nonoko was wearing an outfit that was similar to Anna's, but had the color blue instead. Hotaru was wearing a denim skirt with purple leggings. She had her purple converse on...that ones that had NO blood stains on them along with a white tank top. Her hair kept in a low ponytail. Sumire was wearing a lime green miniskirt along with a yellow shirt with sleeves that ended a bit past her elbows. She wore flip-flops. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Reiko was wearing a black mini shorts with a white long sleeve shirt that ended at her fingers. She had a studded belt on along with her brown mid-calf boots that she loved...and her hair was in a messy bun which just added to the effects of attracting the guys. Lastly, Mikan was wearing a pink sundress with white ballet shoes. She had her hair down and curly with a few barrettes to keep her bangs from covering her face. She was already at the entrance while her friends were left behind and noticed how slow they were.

"Hurry up and get here you slowpokes!" yelled Mikan excited and nervous. Sumire sighed. "Let's just go and do what the brat wants us to do." said Sumire taking off towards leaving the others to yell about how she had a head start and stuff. One by one they all started to run...well all but Hotaru who happened to have a scooter with her and beat them all making everyone yell about her Hotaru cheated including Sumire. "Well...you had a handicap it's only fair that I should have one too." said Hotaru looking somewhere else. "Then why didn't we have handicaps?!" yell Nonoko, Anna, and Reiko. "You're just too dumb to think of that then." said Hotaru buying her ticket with Mikan. "Mou, minna. Let's just forget about our worries and enjoy this glorious day!" yell Mikan waving her arms all over the place. "But...Mi-chan...what happens if Hyuuga-kun and his gang are here?" asked Nonoko. "Don't worry Nono-chan! They won't bother us here!" yelled Mikan cheerfully turning around and took a step only to bump into something hard, but soft at the same time. "Mou, gomenasai~!" apologized Mikan. "Heh, looks like Sakura has some manners at least." said a strangely familiar voice. _'Shit why is Hyuuga here?! oh well...make something of this encounter.' _thought Mikan. "Ah! Natsume-kun! I never thought that we would see you here right everyone?" smiled Mikan to her friends. "It's such a weird place to meet each other." said Nonoko smiling. "And at an amusement park for couples too ne~" said Anna hugging Nonoko. Hotaru's and Reiko's eyes seemed to twitch and Mikan felt a cold aura and immediately hid behind Natsume surprising him.

"Mi-chan...why didn't you tell us that this was an amusement park for couples?!" yelled Hotaru and Reiko. "I don't know. I thought we could find somebody to go with us?" asked Mikan taking a peek at them. "I have an idea~ Hota-chan~" said Anna. "They can be our partner~" said Nonoko pointing at Jigoku Shounens. "Hm...I call Nogi then." said Hotaru grabbing Ruka's arm. "Onee-chan~! save me!" yelled Ruka and immediately kept quiet when he saw a leash in Hotaru's hands. "I guess I'll take Koko-kun~ then." said Anna linking her arm with Koko which caused him to look away blushing. "I'll take Inchou~" said Nonoko climbing onto his back and stuck on there like a koala bear. "I'll take Mochu then." said Sumire standing next to him smirking. Reiko looked back and forth between the two remaining beings: Natsume and Kai. "...since I don't want to be with Hyuuga-san...I'll be with Kai-chan!" said Reiko holding onto Kai's waist smiling away and his only reaction was to stay calm and a few pink spots were shown. "Mi-chan~" said Anna and Nonoko at the same time. "That leaves." said Sumire. "You with." said Hotaru. "Hyuuga-san." said Reiko. All five were smiling at her as she looked up at him only to find a smirk on his handsome face. "NO! I REFUSE TO BE WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM! SOMEONE WITH PERVERTED THOUGHTS!" yelled Mikan backing away pointing at him. "Aw~ come on Mi-chan there's no other person to be around and he isn't a pervert compared to your fan boy there." said Reiko pointing at him. "On second thought I can stay with Natsume-kun!" said Mikan. "It's settled then. Off we go we'll meet back here by 7 tonight." said Hotaru dragging Ruka to the pet shop.

* * *

Anna took Koko with her to a ride that was shaped as a swan which entered a cave. Nonoko took Yuu to the boat ride. Sumire took Mochu to the bungee jumping. Reiko took Kai to a haunted house. All Mikan ever did was walking around until she found a place to enter.

Anna and Koko were in line with a foot distance between them. Both of their hands was there for the other to hold, but it never came. A breeze came by and Anna's hand immediately became cold and she started to rub them together for warmth. Koko, who saw this, could only make a fist of his hand until he couldn't handle it no more and held onto her hands to keep her warm. "K-Koko-kun~" said Anna slightly blushing. "Don't worry. I'm always here for you Anna." he said smiling as they hopped onto the swan together and entered the cave. They were both sitting on one side of the swan looking at each other from time to time. Finally, they caught each others eyes and both looked away blushing. _'This reminds me so much of what happened years ago.' _thought Anna remembering the past she had with Koko.

_"Anna!" yelled a boy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. "Nani Koko?" "I...I got tickets to an amusement park...and I was wondering i-if youwantedtocomewithme!" said Koko quickly. "Of course I would." said a girl with with bubblegum hair and navy blue eyes. "You would?!" he asked in happiness. "I said it didn't I?" she said smiling. "Woohoo! wait...how did you know I was saying?" he asked. "I didn't. I knew you were going to ask me. You're too easy to read." said Anna poking his cheek causing him to blush. _

_They were both on the Ferris wheel in the same situation sitting on one side. Suddenly the Ferris wheel started to shake causing Anna to hold onto Koko for dear life. Koko was never happier in his life, but he started to feel dizzy. By the time they got off Koko was laying in Anna's lap feeling sick. "I told you we didn't have to go on if you didn't want to." "But I wanted to make you happy." "I know. Stay here I'll get you some juice." said Anna leaving Koko on the bench and he smiled. Anna came back humming holding the juice, but dropped it immediately when she saw the scene. There was Koko kissing another girl. The kiss broke and Koko immediately saw Anna and ran towards her. "No stay. Stay away from me." and with that she ran towards the crowd. _

Koko was slightly thinking of the same thing, but he was thinking of the moment after Anna left him.

_Koko's heart broke into tiny pieces just by the sight of Anna running away from him and fell onto his knees. The other girl sat next to him. "I told you she doesn't love you. She didn't even let you explain. I guess she just isn't worthy of having this ring." said the girl taking a box from Koko's pocket, but it was easily snatched away from her hands. "No, you aren't worthy of having this ring. You're just another one of my fans and now you're just a bug that I can squish now." said Koko pushing her away and ran into the crowd that Anna ran towards._

Suddenly, the swan began to shake causing both their thoughts to end. Anna grabbed onto Koko once again and he held onto her blushing. Soon, light began to grow and they were out of the cave and balloons were everywhere surprising them both. "Congratulations! We knew you were going to work out! Please come again and please improve on your relationship!" said a woman who seemed like the employee. On instincts Anna grabbed Koko and dragged him out knowing that the woman was flirting with him but really...she wasn't. "Oi! Anna! Slow down!" yelled Koko. "What? Oh no! I'm sorry Koko-kun!" yelled Anna starting to tear. "It's okay. Just call me Koko...again." said Koko looking down. "Okay." said Anna causing Koko to look up in surprise to see a bright smile on her face. "That's it?" "That's it." said Anna. "Damn...I was going to give this to you years ago, but I couldn't thanks to my stupid fan girl. I know we're not together anymore, but happy seventh anniversary Anna." said Koko putting the ring in Anna's hand and started walking away before Anna grabbed his hand.

"No, please. Please Koko don't leave me again. Stay with me." said Anna crying. "Shit! I'm sorry Anna! I only wanted to do what you wanted me to...to stay away from you." said Koko. "That was before you explained it to me." said Anna crying into his shirt. "So, does this mean you're going to wear the ring?" asked Koko smiling. "No." Koko's smile altered. "Because I don't have anything to give back to you." said Anna and with that Koko smiled. "You don't have to. Just you being here spending the day with me is enough as a present." said Koko holding onto her. "If you insist." said Anna. "Here let me help you put it on." said Koko taking the ring and putting it on Anna's ring finger and watched her gaze at it. She noticed the inscriptions: Happy anniversary Anna. "Koko." said Anna. "So you noticed." said Koko. "Yes." said Anna kissing his cheek causing a blush to form on both their cheeks. Anna held onto Koko's hand. "Let's go! We still have other rides to go on!" yelled Anna dragging Koko and all he could do was smile and run beside her.

* * *

Nonoko and Yuu sitting on either side of the boat keeping silent besides the rowing of the boat that Yuu made. Nonoko was watching the ripples made in the lake and dipped her fingers slightly into the water. "Did you remember the first potion we made together?" asked Nonoko breaking the silence laying over the boat far enough to make herself fall inside. Yuu stopped rowing the boat and reached into his pocket grasping the thing inside. Nonoko looked at him. "I take that as a yes." slowly but surely she fell into the water in peace. The splash took Yuu out of his thoughts causing him to panic over Nonoko once again. "Why does she keep doing this when she couldn't swim?!" yelled Yuu and took his sweater off along with his shoes and dived into the water looking for her. Nonoko was laying on the bottom of the river half conscious looking at the sun rays and watching the fish swim by her. She smiled sadly and began to think back.

_"Yuu! Look! It's...it's actually working!" yelled Nonoko. "Let me see!" said Yuu standing next to Nonoko. Moments later an explosion was heard. "Mou and I really thought it was going to work." said Nonoko. "It is. Watch." said Yuu holding onto Nonoko. She gasped and Yuu was right! It did work! There were tiny fireworks and a flash was heard. They both turned their heads only to find a photo of the two of them together watching the fireworks and to this day they never knew who took it._

"ko! Nonoko!" a voice brought her back to life as she coughed out water. "What...what happened?" she asked looking around. "You fell into the water! again! do you know how worried I was?!" Yuu yelled holding her. "Please...please don't do this again. Don't leave me." said Yuu. Nonoko, who felt guilty, held onto him tightly eyes dull and tears streaming down her face yet no sound was made. She caught sight of something sticking out of Yuu's sweater and took it backing away from him. It was the photo that was taken years ago. "Y-You still kept it." said Nonoko. "Of course I did. It was the first potion that we ever made together." said Yuu smiling causing Nonoko to smile back in tears. He wiped her tears away and wrapped his sweater around her. She decided to sit next to him her head on her shoulder as they enjoyed their boat ride in the middle of the lake. "Do you think everyone else is thinking about their past too?" she asked catching his attention. "I think inside they all want to go back to the way things are, but now it just seems impossible because Jigoku Shounens and Jigoku Tenshis are now arch enemies." said Yuu looking at the sky. She followed his gaze and both continued to value the moment they're in now.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka were in the pet shop playing with the animals...well Ruka was the one playing and Hotaru was the one watching him play. "Do you think that everyone else is going to be okay? With Mikan nee-chan and Natsume and also Reiko nee-chan and Soma-kun?" asked Ruka whom stopped petting the rabbit. "They will be okay. They're all strong especially Mikan and Reiko." said Hotaru who sat next to Ruka and started petting the rabbit. "I guess you're right." said Ruka petting the rabbit also. After a couple of strokes the rabbit received, Ruka's and Hotaru's hands eventually made contact with each other. Hotaru was about to withdraw her hand until Ruka held onto it. She looked at him only to find that there was a slight blush on his face. She smiled and held onto his hand. Stealing a glance, he saw her smile causing him to smile in return both watching the rabbit return to its mate. Both bunnies came back each holding a carrot and gave one to Hotaru and Ruka. Both carrots had something scripted on it. 'Congratulations on making your relationship go a step farther!' was Ruka's carrot. 'Keep him for as long as you can!' was Hotaru's carrot. Both looked at the other with a smile and fed the carrots to the rabbits watching them eat in glee.

* * *

As soon as Sumire and Mochu got in line for the bungee jumping, they were next to do it! Other people were afraid to try out this attraction for fear of losing their life causing employees to be disappointed in the attraction until Sumire and Mochu came along. "Welcome to our bungee jumping attraction! Please slip these on and we will take you to the bridge." said the woman giving the harnesses to Sumire and Mochu smiling. Sumire gladly slipped the harness on excited for the outcome whereas Mochu was nervous about this. They both walked to the bridge waiting to try out the attraction. They both were stuck next to each other like glue and off the bridge they went. It was at that moment that Mochu had a memory when they were off.

_Sumire and Mochu were in the middle of the sky...to be honest they were sky diving. Sumire was crying out tears and screamed bloody hell while all Mochu did was scream at her. "Oh shut up Sumire! We won't live if you keep yelling!" yelled Mochu. "What?! We won't live?! But you said we would!" yelled Sumire spouting out more tears. "Ugh! Just shut up!" yelled Mochu as he pulled the string for Sumire's parachute then his afterwards. Sumire stopped screaming and started gazing at the view. "Sumire...look down." said Mochu pointing to the ground. And there it was in big words. "Happy birthday, Sumire!" and she looked at him in tears filled with happiness. She mouthed him a thank you and they landed on the ground._

_"She never knew that all those things I made her do had a surprise at the end." _thought Mochu and his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a shout near him. It was Sumire's scream! He saw her harness was slipping and moments later she fell off and her eyes shut tightly. Mochu caught her trying to keep her holding on. Her hand was slipping from his. _"No, please not now."_ he thought and using the last of his strength pulled her up holding onto her and climbed his way up the rope. When he was up on the bridge, balloons were everywhere! "Congratulations! You both were our first customers and first to prove your love for each other! Please come again later!" yelled the employee and pushed them off the bridge. "THIS WAS AN ATTRACTION TO PROVE OUR LOVE?! I DON'T NEED A FUCKING ATTRACTION TO PROVE MY LOVE TO SUMIRE! I LOVE HER ENOUGH!" he yelled. Sumire was already far ahead of him, but she could still hear his words clearly and smiled softly before whistling to grab his attention causing him to run towards her and held onto her hand. Mochu was waiting for her hand to slip out of his, but it never came...instead she held onto his hand also. He noticed a smile on her face. "Was the reason we went to that attraction have anything to do with proving my love to you?" asked Mochu. "No, I remember you used to like doing extreme things and shown me a surprise afterwards." said Sumire smiling at him. He couldn't believe it! She actually knew of his plans! Only this time...he didn't have anything to show her in the end.

"It's okay. You don't need to show me anything. Just knowing that you saved my life was enough." said Sumire and they both walked away to try other attractions.

* * *

Reiko and Kai were in front of the big map trying to find where the haunted house was at. "Did you find the haunted house?" asked Reiko breaking the silence. All Kai did was shake his head. Reiko pouted before smiling sadly and looked for the haunted house. "Found it! It's just around the corner! Let's go Kai-chan!" yelled Reiko dragging Kai to the haunted house. Kai was looking behind at the map, being dragged away. By the time they got to the haunted house they had to wait an hour to enter the haunted house! Finally it was their turn to enter and enter they did. Reiko was humming happily while Kai walked beside her. Suddenly she tripped and Kai kept walking not knowing that Reiko tripped until a shout similar to hers was heard. "KYA!" yelled Reiko and Kai looked at his surroundings and realized that she was gone. He ran back only to meet with a surprising scene. In Reiko's hands was a baby bat and supposedly what she tripped over. She was cuddling it causing Kai to sweat drop. _"She always had likings to weird things."_ thought Kai. "Oh, Kai-chan...how long have you been there?" asked Reiko looking at him in confusing. "Just now." he replied. "Oh...okay then. Let's go." said Reiko standing up. "No wait, can you help me put the bat back in his home?" she asked pointing at the mother bat who was hanging above them.

"Hn." said Kai and took the bat away and left it next to its mother. "Arigatou Kai-chan!" yelled Reiko hugging Kai. They both started walking and all Reiko could ever do was laugh at the scary things that popped out of nowhere. _"Oh yea...I wonder if it wore off." _thought Kai. "Reiko, how old are you?" asked Kai. What a weird question to ask at a time like this. "I am..." Reiko started counting, "6 years old!" yelled Reiko happily. "OK, good." said Kai. "Oh yea! When did come back from America?" asked Reiko looking at him. "2 weeks ago." said Kai answering her truthfully. "That's good. I still kept my promise." she said smiling and held onto his hand. "You did, did you?" he asked. "Mhm!" she answered. "That's good. I'm glad you're going to be my wife." said Kai holding her hand. "WIFE?! Who said anything about me being your wife?!" yelled Reiko, backing away in shock, and her words echoed. "You mean...you forgot our promise already?" sniffled Kai. "I made no promise like that Kai! I only promised that I wouldn't let anyone kiss me and I still kept it...UNTIL YOU CAME AND TOOK IT AWAY!!" yelled Reiko pointing at him. "How did you know I kissed you?" Kai asked looking away. "Because I'm no longer 6! I returned to my present age when you said I promised to be your wife! I never promised you anything like that!" yelled Reiko glaring at him. Kai bowed his head his hair hiding his eyes. "Of course...you wouldn't remember. Not after that incident." whispered Kai to himself.

"Did you say something?" Reiko asked looking at him. "No...nothing at all." said Kai and walked ahead of her remembering about the incident that had occurred years ago.

_A girl with raven hair and bright red eyes was seen on the swing with a boy, a year older that her, with black hair and brown eyes, pushing her. "Reiko...let's make a promise." said the boy whom stopped pushing the said girl. "For what?" asked Reiko looking at him whose eyes turned brown. "You know, in case, one of us goes away." said Kai. Reiko started tearing. "No, you'll never leave me! and I'll never leave you!" yelled Reiko holding, or rather clinging, onto him. "Promise me that you'll be my wife if something ever happens!" said Kai looking at her seriously. Reiko stopped crying and only sniffles were heard. "I promise." said Reiko taking out her pinkie and Kai took his out also. They hooked their pinkies together and smiled until a shout interrupted them. "Ah! Onee-chan! Can you get Mr. Neko down from the tree for me?" asked Mikan. "Hai! Gomene Kai. I'll be back." said Reiko and all Kai did was nod his head in response. Reiko started climbing the tree and was on the same branch Mr. Neko was on. Mikan was admiring her sister. Oh how she wished she could climb trees as well as her sister. Reiko reached out to Mr. Neko. "Come here Mr. Neko~" persuading Mr. Neko to come closer to the trunk, but he went more out into the end of the branch. "Oh, you're a feisty one aren't you?" asked Reiko moving in closer. Just when she was able to get Mr. Neko he jumped off the branch and into Mikan's arms. _

_"Arigatou Onee-chan!" yelled Mikan walking away happily. All Reiko could do was smile and tried to get down, but her foot slipped and she fell 20 feet off the ground and landed with a loud thud causing Kai, Mikan, and everyone else to turn and look at her. There was Reiko, eyes closed, hair spilled all over the place, arms and legs bent, and her breath and heartbeat were slowed. Her family and Kai ran to her and followed her to the nearest hospital. She was taken to the ER and doctors and nurses ran procedures over her. The doctor came out and asked "Who was the one that brought young Reiko Sakura here?" The Sakura family and Kai raised their hands. "Yes, well...we ran some check-ups and it seems that she is alive, but is now in a state of coma. She might have a fractured bone or two. Her ribcage are broken, but thankfully nothing happened to her spine or neck. Other than that she is okay. We have given her a room. Please follow me." said the doctor and led the way towards Reiko's room. When they got to her room, they all crowded around her. Her head was bandaged and her ribcage were also bandaged. Her arm and leg were in a cast. "Yes, well...this is the only room that's available. If she doesn't wake up in 6 months time, we have no choice but to unplug her life support." said the doctor pointing at it with his pen and left the room to let the Sakura family and Kai alone with Reiko._

_Thankfully Reiko woke up the night before her six months were up. She couldn't remember anything about Mr. Neko or falling off the tree or...even the promise that she made to Kai. Kai, hearing that she forgot her recent memories, was devastated to learn that she couldn't remember their life-long promise to stay with each other until they grew old and died together. After a month, it was time for Kai to leave for America and that's where their next promise was made...the promise to never be kissed by another by themselves. _

"KAI! WATCH OUT!" yelled Reiko pulling Kai back. His thoughts were cut off as he saw that he was about to run into the wall if only Reiko didn't stop him. He looked at back and forth between the wall and Reiko before smiling his real smile from years ago patting Reiko's head causing her to blush upon seeing his smile and looked down. She looked up at him without a blush, but with her first real smile in years causing Kai to blush maddeningly. "Blushy blushy~" said Reiko poking his cheek before walking ahead. _"Silly Kai, he still hasn't noticed that the memories I lost weren't even missing in the first place." _thought Reiko remembering her memories.

_It was the night that Reiko woke up. "So you want me to tell everyone that you lost your recent memories?" asked the doctor and Reiko nodded her head. "And why would you want me to do that?" asked the doctor. "If they were told I lost my recent memories they might understand. But...Kai will be sad due to this choice...but I know if I don't do this he won't leave to go to America." said Reiko. "And how do you know that?" asked the doctor. "I heard him tell it to me...while I was having a coma." said Reiko looking in the doctor's eyes. He sighed closing his eyes. "Okay, I understand. I'll tell them you lost your recent memories." said the doctor and went out to get everyone._

Suddenly a light blinded Reiko for a while until she realized what it was and screamed causing Kai to run after her. He found her covering her mouth, shaking, and looking at something in front of her. He followed her gaze and saw something that made his eyes widen in shock and glare in hatred. In front of the two of them was a banner that said 'It's almost your time, Reiko. -Uncle Reo' Kai stooped down to Reiko and held onto her and carried her out the haunted house as she cried into his shirt which he didn't mind. He quickly ran to the fountain calling the others.

* * *

Natsume and Mikan were walking around aimlessly looking through the booths and attractions and all Mikan did was awe in amazement. "Sakura! Stop acting like a child and go back to the real you already!" yelled Natsume for the umpteenth time. "But this IS my real me!" yelled Mikan for the umpteenth time. "Tch." said Natsume. Suddenly Mikan stopped in front of a booth and the grand prize was a medium sized navy blue teddy bear. Her eyes sparkled and her lips began to pursed together as she pouted for the teddy bear and it was then that Natsume noticed Mikan was missing. He looked behind and saw that she was throwing darts at balloons and decided to go against her. Minutes later it began to turn into a battle of dart throwing. Suddenly the bell rang and Mikan was sure that she won the teddy bear and reached for the teddy bear, but it wasn't going to her! It was going into Natsume's arms! Mikan's jaw dropped to the ground and she started sulking. "If only I had Anna with me~ I would've won that teddy bear!" cried Mikan. "Oi." said Natsume getting Mikan's attention as he put the teddy bear in Mikan's arms. "Thanks for the battle." he said walking away patting her head causing Mikan to blush. _"Am I falling for that bastard? No I can't be!" _thought Mikan shaking her head vigorously as she walked beside him. All of a sudden Mikan heard a faint shriek as the color from her face disappeared. "Reiko!" yelled Mikan running towards the direction she heard the shriek. Natsume noticed her and decided to run after her.

Not long after their running, Natsume's cell phone went off. "Hn." he answered causing Mikan to sweat drop at his greeting. "At the fountain? Okay." he said ending the call and putting his cell phone away. "Your sister is with Soma at the fountain apparently everyone's waiting for us right now." he said walking towards the direction of the fountain as Mikan waddled behind him with the teddy bear in her arms. They were at the fountain and everyone else were waiting for them. Mikan ran to Reiko and sat next to her, comforting her as much as she could with Ruka. "Reiko what the hell happened?!" asked Mikan worried. "Reo said that it's about time...and I'm first." said Reiko looking at everyone seriously. "First? First for what?" asked Koko. Jigoku Tenshis knew what Reiko meant because of the stories that Mikan had told them. "First for her life to end." said Hotaru who stood up. "But for what reason?" asked Yuu. "You're also the smart one...you should know." said Hotaru.

"Is there something that we should know about?" asked Mochu. "Only if they feel like it." said Sumire looking away. Everyone was looking at the Sakura triplets whom suddenly felt like they were threatened with stares. "Fine we'll tell you everything." said Reiko sighing. "It all started out like this..." said Ruka. "There were three little children........

**A while later**

......and that's why Reo left that banner for Reiko." said Mikan trying to catch her breath. "I see...so this Reo person is your uncle and the one who changed you." said Yuu. "Yes and the ones who ends our life." said Ruka. "So...does this mean we're calling a truce?" asked Koko. Jigoku Shounens looked at Natsume as Jigoku Tenshis looked at Mikan. Natsume and Mikan looked at each other both giving a smirk to each other. There was only silence as Mikan and Natsume put their hands out and shook with a "Truce" from the both of them. Both gangs cheered happily especially Anna and Nonoko whom were holding each others hands and jumped in joy. Mikan and Natsume just continued looking at each other with a smirk different from their usual smirks. Ruka held onto Hotaru and twirled her causing her to get her baka gun out and shot him with it sending him meters away. Reiko jumped onto Kai's back and clung onto him like a koala bear as he spun around. Sumire and Mochu hugged each other tightly while Koko and Yuu gave each other a high-five.

"Alright gangs! It's time to plan everything out!" yelled Mikan throwing the teddy bear up before yelling. "Ah! My teddy bear~!" Mikan yelled and tried to catch it, but it landed in Natsume's arms. "Natsume, can you give me my teddy bear~?" she asked holding her arms out wanting the teddy bear back. "I'm not giving it to you...you're too old for teddy bears." sneered Natsume keeping the teddy bear out of her reach. "NA-TSU-ME~!" hissed Mikan making everyone, but Natsume back away from her. "I was only joking around. Sheesh, can't you take a joke Polka?" asked Natsume. "Polka?" asked Mikan taking the teddy bear in her hands. It took her a while to understand what he meant by 'Polka'. "POLKA?! NATSUME NO HENTAI!!" yelled Mikan running after him. "You showed it to me!" he yelled. "I did not show it to you! You peeked!" she yelled holding the teddy bear in her arms. Everyone else watched the chase and sighed. "It looks like that teddy bear of Mikan's helped make the truce come true...or rather the teddy bear that brought us all together." said Reiko. Everyone could only reply with a true smile on their faces as they watched Natsume and Mikan.

* * *

There! I'm finished with this chapter! I'm sorry for the late update. I'm a bad author! -hits self with the laptop- xp Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	5. Truth

**Facades of Mine**

I understand that I haven't been updating lately, but I will try to continue these stories for I have been cured of my writer's block. It's possible that, from this chapter on, the plot will be changed significantly than I originally planned. Well, please enjoy this chapter of "Facades of Mine."

_Italics - thoughts_

**Bold - authoress speaking**

Expect OOCness at all times

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way possible.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Truth

Recap

**"Alright gangs! It's time to plan everything out!" yelled Mikan throwing the teddy bear up before yelling. "Ah! My teddy bear~!" Mikan yelled and tried to catch it, but it landed in Natsume's arms. "Natsume, can you give me my teddy bear~?" she asked holding her arms out wanting the teddy bear back. "I'm not giving it to you...you're too old for teddy bears." sneered Natsume keeping the teddy bear out of her reach. "NA-TSU-ME~!" hissed Mikan making everyone, but Natsume back away from her. "I was only joking around. Sheesh, can't you take a joke Polka?" asked Natsume. "Polka?" asked Mikan taking the teddy bear in her hands. It took her a while to understand what he meant by 'Polka'. "POLKA? NATSUME NO HENTAI!" yelled Mikan running after him. "You showed it to me!" he yelled. "I did not show it to you! You peeked!" she yelled holding the teddy bear in her arms. Everyone else watched the chase and sighed. "It looks like that teddy bear of Mikan's helped make the truce come true...or rather the teddy bear that brought us all together." said Reiko. Everyone could only reply with a true smile on their faces as they watched Natsume and Mikan.**

End Recap

It has been a couple days since the truce that Mikan and Natsume declared. Jigoku Tenshis and Jigoku Shounens continued with their daily life as if they had never encountered each other at the amusement park. A girl with raven hair was laying on the rooftop of the school building. Her eyes were closed while her arms were tucked beneath her head. A slight breeze blew a Sakura petal towards her as she shot her arm out and gently caught the Sakura petal between her thumb and index finger. She brought the Sakura petal to her face as she used her other hand to push herself up. She finally opened her eyes revealing her red orbs.

"Sakura, huh?" she whispered as she eyes the petal. She slowly lets go of the petal as the breeze carried it away from her. She sighed as she once again closed her eyes. She pulled herself up as she walked through the doors and left the rooftop whispering "Reo..I won't let you hurt them..not as long as I'm living."

* * *

"Ne, Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she squatted next to Hotaru's desk. Hotaru remained silent as she read the book in front of her.

"Hotaru?" she asked once more as poked Hotaru's elbow which resulted a blow from the book's spine. Mikan was now squatting in place while holding onto her head in pain. Their classmates were surprised to see this side of Mikan. The door opened as Reiko entered the classroom. She raised her eyebrow questioning the eerie silence. She found the cause of the silence and stood next to Mikan and ruffled her hair as she walked to her seat. The class was once again taken aback when they saw Reiko's action. Mikan stood up while pouting and fixed her hair.

"Mou, Reiko. You didn't have to ruin my hair," Mikan said as she plopped in her own seat. Reiko only shrugged her shoulders as she sat back in her seat. Once again the door opened and two honey like voices were heard.

"Anna! You're not supposed to mix food ingredients in with chemicals!" a girl with sky blue hair yelled.

"Well..you're not supposed to mix chemicals with food!" Anna retorted. The two girls kept arguing until they realized that the class was silent.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" they both asked while they tilted their heads to the side. The boys in the classroom had hearts in their eyes as a few of them swooned upon their cuteness. A single male walked up to them coyly afraid that he would be punished for making contact with them.

"Ano..Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan..why do you guys look so happy? Did you manage to kill the boys that turned you two this way?" the boy asked shyly. The question caused Anna and Nonoko to look at each other with confusion on their face.

"Who was the one that made us this way?" Anna asked tapping her cheek with a finger as Nonoko did the same.

"Who indeed.." Nonoko added, "Ah! It was Koko/Yuu!" they both exclaimed as they clapped their hands together. Their sudden outburst once again shocked the class especially the boy for he thought he was going to be punished.

"Akira-kun..right?" Anna asked the boy as he coyly nodded his head.

"Well..we didn't kill the boys for making us the way we were. To be honest..they helped us return to the way we were before Jigoku Tenshis formed..right guys?" Nonoko asked earning a smile from the rest of Jigoku Tenshis. Suddenly the door was slammed opened as they saw a green haired girl panting at the door.

"You guys..we have a transfer student coming in..from America!" Sumire shouted as she squealed in delight. Reiko's attention was caught as she looked at Sumire and turned her gaze towards the window. Anna and Nonoko walked to Sumire and squealed with her.

"Ahem," coughed a voice from the front of the room. It was their homeroom teacher, Narumi. Upon seeing Narumi, the students scrambled to the seats as they waited for his announcement.

"Well, it seems that you all have heard that we have a transfer student. He's running a bit late, so for now I will be taking attendance first," Narumi said as he pulled out his roster.

"Hotaru Imai."

"Present."

Upon hearing Hotaru's response to Narumi, the class have all came to a conclusion that there have been too many surprises with Jigoku Tenshis.

"Nonoko Ogasawara."

"I'm here, sensei!"

Narumi continued to call upon the names of the students in his class.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"..."

Upon hearing Natsume's name, Mikan looked at the rest of Jigoku Tenshis as they did the same. In the background, Narumi was calling the names of the rest of Jigoku Shounens. Telepathically, Jigoku Tenshis had a brief conversation and only one question remained in their heads, _"Since when were they in our class?"_

Just as Narumi had finished calling out the names of his students, two knocks were heard on the door. Narumi instantly smiled as he put his roster away. He walked to the door and opened it while ushering the new student in.

"Everyone, this is Kai Soma. He will be joining us from now on. Please welcome him. Oh, and self-study," Narumi said as he walked out of the room. Upon hearing Kai's name, Reiko's attention was caught. She turned to the front of the classroom and looked at him as he looked at her. When she felt their eyes met, she slowly bowed her head and stood up. The class, including Jigoku Tenshis and Jigoku Shounens, watched her as she walked towards the door. Kai caught her wrist and looked at her as if he was telepathically sending questions at her. Alas, all she did was snap her wrist out of his grasp and walked out of the room. Mikan instantly stood up worried for her sister and attempted to follow her, but was stopped by Hotaru. She shook her head causing Mikan to sit back down feeling dejected. In the back of the room, Ruka's eyes followed his sisters' actions as he kept silent.

_"Reiko.."_ Kai thought in his head as he searched for an empty seat to sit in. He looked out of the window and noticed Reiko was being surrounded by a group of boys. He was about to jump out of the window and help her when he saw her beating up the boys with her fists. _"That's my Reiko. Still the same as always," _he thought as he smiled.

Mikan looked at her gang and sent them a look that indicated that they needed a meeting immediately. She pointed to the ceiling which the girls understood instantly as they all walked out of the classroom and to their destination. Jigoku Shounens watched Jigoku Tenshis' movements and continued doing what they did.

* * *

By the time Mikan and the others reached the rooftop, they saw Reiko, by the fence, who was gripping it as she looked down. When Reiko sensed that Jigoku Tenshis were on the rooftop, she turned around and gave them a soft smile. As if on cue, the girls ran to Reiko and hugged her. Reiko smiled softly as she returned the hug.

"Onee-chan~" the girls said to Reiko as she replied with a "Hm?" **I don't know if I forgot to mention this, but Reiko is the oldest of Jigoku Tenshis.**

"What's going to happen to us?" Anna asked as she looked up at Reiko. Reiko widened her eyes for a moment before releasing the girls from the hug.

"Why are you asking me this, Anna? Shouldn't you ask Mikan? She is the leader after all," Reiko said as she turned her back on them. The girls' eyes, including Hotaru's, became moistened with tears.

"Why are you lying to us, Onee-chan?" Nonoko asked as she tugged on Reiko's sleeve. Reiko turned around and the girls gasped in shock. Reiko's expression looked so sad and it caused the girls to regret their next move.

"Tell us the truth.." the girls asked together as the tears fell from their eyes.

"I will tell you after school at the Sakura tree in the park," Reiko said walking past them while a tear escaped from her eye. She walked through the door and closed it gently as the girls fell to their knees and sobbed. Reiko was leaning on the door, still holding the door knob, and was listening the girls' sobs as she, too, silently cried. She slid down the door and onto her knees as her hands covered her face. Moments later, she was taken into someone's hold as she looked up to see a blur. This person wiped her tears away and she realized that it was Kai.

"Kai.." Reiko murmured softly as she cried into his chest. The only thing he could do was soothe her as she cried with the rest of Jigoku Tenshis. Reiko pulled back and wiped the remaining tears away. Even with her puffy and red eyes, Kai still thought she was beautiful.

"Thank you, Kai, for being here with me," she said as she smiled and stood up. "I'm glad you're back," she added as she walked away from him and down the set of stairs. Kai smiled to himself as he thought _"I'll always be here for you, Reiko. No matter what happens." _And with that, Kai also walked away from the sobs of Jigoku Tenshis.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the class noticed that Jigoku Tenshis, excluding Reiko, were not in class. They thought it was strange for only Reiko to attend class, but they knew better than to ask about it. Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of school. One by one, the students left the classroom as Reiko stayed behind. Kai waved his hand at Jigoku Shounens telling them to go ahead. Once Kai and Reiko were alone in the classroom, he walked to her and sat at the seat next to her. It was silent for a few minutes until Reiko broke it.

"Kai..what am I going to tell them?" she asked as she looked at him. For the first time that day, he noticed how fragile and broken she looked. Her eyes held no emotions, but sadness. He was tempted to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, but he knew that it was a lie. He looked at her straight in the eye.

"You should tell them the whole and honest trust, Reiko."

"But..what if they hate me?"

"Now..why would they hate you? Even I can't force myself to hate you."

"Kai.." she said as she looked at him adoringly. He smiled at her with his crooked smile that she loved as a child.

"Listen, Reiko. The truth hurts. If they can't handle that, how is it that they're a part of Jigoku Tenshis?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. At that moment, she registered what Kai said into her mind and realized that he was right. Feeling rejuvenated, she smiled widely and hugged Kai.

"Thank you, Kai! Oh, what would I do without you?" she asked as she bid farewell and headed off to her destination.

"Reiko..good luck," he said as he looked outside the window and saw her running outside the school gates.

* * *

"Mou! What's taking her so long?" Mikan pouted angrily as she pushed herself on the tire swing that the branch of the Sakura tree provided. Hotaru looked at Mikan and shrugged her shoulders. Anna and Nonoko were whining for a turn on the tire swing which Mikan rejected. Sumire was leaning on the tree trunk as she watched the children play.

"Sorry for taking so long, you guys!" Reiko said as she made her way to the Sakura tree.

"You took so long to get here!" Sumire whined as she got off the tree trunk.

"I already apologized, didn't I?" Reiko said while rolling her eyes. Mikan got off the tire swing as the rest of the girls walked to Reiko.

"Well..are you going to tell us?" Nonoko asked. Reiko raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh.

"Follow me," Reiko said as she led the girls away from the park and they reached a small cottage deep within the forest behind the park. The girls were in awe as they looked at the cottage.

"Onee-chan..is this yours?" Mikan asked still in awe. Reiko answered with a simple nod as she opened the door to her cottage and invited the girls in. The girls walked into the cottage and the interior design left their mouths gaping as Reiko closed the door behind her. The cottage's interior looked like a room taken from a doll house. As Reiko walked past the girls, she popped their jaws back into place as she took a seat at the table. The girls snapped out of their trance and followed suit.

"Now then-" Reiko got cut off by Anna.

"Do you have juice?" Reiko, who sweat dropped, nodded her head as she proceeded to the kitchen to get a glass of juice for another. She heard the others whine for some juice also. By the time she returned to the table, she had six glasses of juice on a tray as she placed a glass in front of the girls.

"May I continue?" Reiko asked once she sat in her seat. The girls nodded after they took a sip out of their juice. Reiko took a deep breath as she remembered what Kai told her and opened her mouth to speak.

"Are we really sisters?" Anna and Nonoko asked at the same time before letting Reiko speak. Reiko hesitated before answering the twins.

"Biologically, you two are half sisters. You both have the same mother, but different fathers. Now, before you two start yelling at each other because your father stole your mother, I want you guys to think this through and listen carefully. Your mother and fathers..the three of them were very close friends. They were friends since childhood like the six of us. Both of your fathers loved your mother and she loved them equally. She couldn't choose between the two of them and so she made the hardest decision in her life..she had to leave you, Nonoko, behind and took care of your younger half sister, Anna. Nonoko, your father knows where your mother is. He always has and that is why he allows you to be with Anna because that it is the only way possible for you to see your mother. Anna, don't begin to hate your father for stealing your mother from Nonoko. This is all just fate's doing, so don't blame each other, but if you must..do take it outside," Reiko said as she took a sip from her juice.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other while the rest looked at them. Anna took out her kunai whereas Nonoko took out a playing card. They were in a stance and was ready to attack each other as they ran towards the other. Suddenly...

"Anna~"

"Nonoko~"

The two of them called each other by their names and met with one another through a hug as their weapons was behind them laying on the floor. The rest of the girls smiled in glee as Reiko took another sip out of her juice. She set her cup down and cleared her throat signaling Anna and Nonoko to sit back in their seats.

"Well, then..what's the next topic?" Reiko asked as she rested her elbows on the table and entwined her fingers as she leaned towards the table. Sumire, Hotaru, and Mikan all looked at each other having a silent conversation. Mikan sighed and sat up.

"Onee-chan..what about the experiment that Uncle Reo used on us?" Mikan asked. Reiko closed her eyes and sighed while rubbing her temples.

"Mikan..that is something we cannot discuss without the presence of Ruka," Reiko said and right on cue, Ruka entered the cottage. The girls looked at Ruka while Reiko lifted an eyebrow.

"Ruka..so nice of you to join us," said Reiko keeping her anger inside. Ruka was laughing nervously as he knew what she was thinking. _"Reiko nee-chan! Don't kill me! I'm far too young to die! I still have to tell Hotaru that I love her!"_ cried Ruka mentally in his head. He saw Reiko smirk and he knew that Reiko knew what he was thinking of and that she let him off this time.

"Ruka. Come, join us," Reiko said as Ruka took his seat by Hotaru.

"Well, now that Ruka is here. Mikan..Ruka..Reo's experiment on us all those years ago-"

"Eh? That wasn't a story?" cried Anna and Nonoko who cut Reiko off.

"As I was saying..Reo's experiment is wearing off. The moment that it completely wears off is the moment that he will come after us. The incident at the amusement park where Reo said he is coming after me..He has been giving me these notices for the past couple years. And before you interrupt me..that incident where I fell off the tree when we were five was the doing of Reo. It's time I come clean about this incident, but please do not tell Kai..when the doctor told you that I lost my memories..the truth is..I still remember everything that happened. My request was for Kai's sake and for my greed. Mikan..you are Reo's next target after he is finished with me. He is going in the order of when the Sakura triplets are born. If for some unknown reason that I'm gone, Mikan, I want you to take care of Ruka for me and vice versa. You two are very important to me. Now, Mikan..Reo's experiment on you will wear off by tomorrow morning. Same goes to you, Ruka. I want you two to be very careful from now on. Trust those who are close to you, tell those you love them, and remember to treasure each moment while you can. After all, you two are my triplets," said Reiko as she placed her hands on Ruka and Mikan's hands.

In reply, Mikan and Ruka smiled at her as she to them. Reiko got up and walked to the kitchen only to return with a pitcher of juice and refilled their glasses. Hotaru opened her mouth to speak, but Reiko beat her to it.

"Hotaru, I trust you are smart enough to understand the situation. But, do no fret. I won't let Reo endanger your life anymore than he has done so already. You are like a sister to me..in fact you all are. Sumire, even though you can be quite a handful at times and I don't blame you for that. You are the youngest out of us after all. I can only wish you weren't involved with this. I wish that none of you were involved. In fact..Jigoku Tenshis was not made because our lives were so horrid..Jigoku Tenshis was formed for the sake of your protection. You all are already involved in Reo's game. The second Reo added you into the game was the same moment I realized that we needed to be closer in order to protect you all," Reiko took a pause as she drank from her glass of juice.

"Anna..the reason why you saw that girl kiss Koko was because this so-called fan girl of his..was an actress that Reo hired in order for you to leave him. Nonoko..Reo sent Yuu a letter stating that you would only love him if he threw chemicals on himself. And Sumire..you were Reo's prey right from the moment you met Mochu. Mochu..is actually..Reo's son. Yes, Mikan and Ruka..Mochu is our cousin. At first Mochu was very hesitant about your involvement with the game, but then he thought he could protect you from Reo. The consequence..I'm sure you can figure the rest out. Hotaru, you were always involved with us for you are Mikan's best friend. Reo was the predator and you guys are his prey. He wanted to make you guys vulnerable enough to manipulate you. Thus, Jigoku Tenshis was formed by none other than me. All for the sake of your protection, now if you would all please leave me in solitude and return home," Reiko said as she sat back in her seat.

One by one, the girls and Ruka left the cottage and returned home as they thought about what Reiko had told them. It began to rain outside as Reiko lifted her legs on the chair and wrapped her arms around them. She stayed in the position for a few minutes and she realized the time. She got off the chair and went in search of a towel.

* * *

Hard footsteps were heard as it splashed into puddles. Heavy breathing was heard as the figure weaved between the trees. At last, he found his destination: a cottage. Breathing heavily, he walked up to the cottage and was about to knock on the door. Suddenly the door flung open and he was dragged into the cottage. He heard the door close and felt himself being dragged somewhere. When he was plopped on the ground, he realized that he was sitting next to the fireplace. Then..all he saw was darkness as he felt something ruffling his hair. He looked up and saw that Reiko was drying his hair. He noticed that her eyes were red again and that she had a pout on her face.

"Mou, Kai. You could have gotten sick from being out there. How did you even know I was out here?" she asked as she dried his hair with the towel she found.

"How did the girls take it?" he asked breaking the silence. Reiko stopped her action as Kai looked up at her and saw that she was crying. He reached towards her face and wiped her tears. He listened to her ramble as he held her to his chest.

"I don't think that I'm going to be able to protect them anymore..even after I'm finished with Reo. What should I do, Kai? Was it right of me to hide our relationship from them?" she wailed into his chest.

"I think you should do what you always do. Be youself and let no one bring you down..that's the Reiko I remember from my childhood," he said as he laid his head on hers. Reiko slowly stopped crying as she looked up at Kai with a smile on her face.

"You're right Kai! I think..I should let you know something first," she said as she looked at him seriously. Kai was afraid that it would significantly change their relationship for the worse. So he nodded his head to signal her to continue.

"I never lost my memories when I was five..I still remember the promise we made. The one when I promised to be your wife. I asked the doctor to tell everyone that I lost my memories so that it would be easier for you to leave to America. I'm sorry I lied to you Kai..I was being selfish and for that I hope you could forgive me," Reiko smiled sadly. Kai was flabbergasted when he heard Reiko admit the truth.

"I-"

* * *

Well there you go! The fifth chapter for Facades of Mine. I realize that this chapter is very long and it's quite obvious that the plot changed drastically. Please review and let me know how you feel about the changes.


End file.
